


Riders of the night (Oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: When Heather's village was attacked surprising allies come to the rescue.





	

**AN: This story was requested by ‘the core of justice’. Thank you very much for the inspiration. I hope you like it ;)**

:: _**Dragon speech**_ ::  
\----  
**Riders of the Night**

“Help! Please help!” A young boy in chains screamed as the ship that he was on rocked. He could hear the fighting from upon the deck and hoped for either a swift death. He had long given up on freedom. The ship lurched as if something had hit it and he fell forward. The boy screamed as he landed on some of the wounds which were inflicted earlier that day for not cleaning the deck fast enough.

Suddenly cheering could be heard from above and the hatch where the boy was kept prisoner was opened. The sunlight blinded the poor boy and he shielded his eyes.

“Oye there’s a child down here!” was shouted and the boy shivered in fear at these unknown men. One of the men climbed down to inspect the boy, who backed away.

“Easy there lad.” The man with a big bushy beard said as he noticed the chains. “I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

The boy didn’t reply but looked warily at the axe the man was carrying. The man must have noticed it too and quickly put down his axe. “See now gonna hurt ya.” The man said again. “Why don’t we get you out of here and get some food in yer belly.”

The boy perked up at the prospect of getting to eat. It had already been two days since his last meal. The young boy still wary let the man lead him up the wooden stairs. The boy had to squint as sunlight hit him and then he could see about a dozen men dressed in armor and furs load the provisions on their ship.

The men stopped to stare at him as he passed. The young boy thought that he most definitely looked like an oddity for these burly men. His skin was as black as charcoal and he had eyes as green as the forest. That was the reason that he was sold to the captain of this ship. He was the only one with eyes like that in his small village. The other kids avoided him while the adults whispered that he would bring bad luck to the tribe. He hoped, trying to hide his wounds with the rags he was made to wear, that these people would be far more pleasant.

“Sir” The man said as he nudged the boy towards the burly man who looked to be in charge. “He was in the hold.”

The large man bended down on one knee to get a better look at the boy. “You understand us?”

The boy quickly nodded.

“What is your name?”

“Zyon sir.” The boy hesitantly said.

“And how old are you?”

“A...About 12 winters sir.” Zyon spoke softly.

“Well then Zyon, you’ll be coming with us. I’m sure me wife would love to put some meat on those bones of yours.” the man stated. “For now let’s get those chains off of ya.”

\----  
**(3 years later)**

“Zyon, hey Zyon, wake up sleepyhead!!” Was shouted next to his ear.

Zyon, now 15, sat up with a jolt and screamed like a little girl.

“HAHAHA!! You should have seen yourself!” A feminine voice said while nearly doubling over from laughter.

“Har har har. Very funny Heather.” Zyon grumbled as he got out of bed. “How did you get in here anyway?” He asked. He was sure that he had locked the door last night so that she couldn’t do this again.

“Through the window.” Heather said as she tucked a few strands of her black hair behind her ear.

“This is the second floor.” Zyon mentioned plainly and Heather indicated to the hook and rope which was attached to the windowsill.

“You just love tormenting me don’t you.” Zyon grumbled as he put on his fur boots.

“For as long as I’ve known you.” Heather said with a smile. “Now hurry up or we’ll be late for practice.”

Zyon smiled as he watched Heather unlock the door and head downstairs to greet his parents. He had never imagined that he would have a life like this when he was sold all those years ago. He was brought to their village where the women immediately tried to fatten him up. The villagers of the tiny island tribe accepted him like no other ever had.

He was adopted by a loving couple who unfortunately due to an injury could not have children. It was in the Great Hall where he met Heather that day. She was a curious girl with a set of pigtails who was spying on him from behind a pillar. She turned away for a moment and Zyon used that opportunity to approach her from behind. A simple ‘Hello’ caused the young Heather to shriek, much to the amusement of everybody in the Hall.

A simple hello was all it took for them to become the best of friends. They were as thick as thieves and a great team during combat practice. Zyon preferred the sword while Heather favored the axe and their sparring sessions were always interesting.

It was lately that Zyon found out that his feelings for Heather might be more than that of friendship. She had recently returned home to the little island with her parents. She told the tale of how on a fishing trip they had been captured by the Outcasts and how a band of dragon riders from Berk had saved them. At first the villagers were skeptical of the tale but they hadn’t had a dragonraid in nearly ten months.

She told the story she had heard from the Outcasts about who stopped the raids. When she mentioned Night Fury, those listening eagerly all flinched. Zyon saw Heather roll her eyes at their behavior before muttering ‘giant cat-bat’ under her breath. He had no idea what she meant by that but it was then that he looked at her with different eyes. He had missed her dearly when she had been gone and wished that he could hear her laugh once again. He still had to tell her his feelings, and he was trying to find his resolve to do so in the coming days.

It was now three days since Heather’s return and she was catching up on her quota of annoying him. He picked up his sword which he left near the foot of his bed and hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. He then joined Heather as they headed off for a day of training.

It was sunset when Heather was on her way home. She had bid goodbye to Zyon not long ago and then had dropped her axe off at the blacksmith to have it sharpened. She had reached the front door of her house and was about to head inside and greet her parents when she overheard a conversation. She pressed her ear to the door to listen.

“I really think it is a wonderful idea.” She recognized the voice immediately as that of her mother.

“I couldn’t agree more. I’m sure Heather and Zyon will be very happy with each other.”

“They have been getting very close.” This was her father’s voice. “I’m sure that they would love for our houses to be joined.”

Heather placed a hand over her mouth stifling a gasp. She knew her parents were talking about. They were arranging for her and Zyon to wed. She took a deep breath trying to calm her heart. She knew she harbored feelings beyond that of friendship for Zyon, who wouldn’t. He was kind, a gentleman, a good fighter, had an amazing personality, but she wasn’t ready to marry him out of the blue. She hadn’t even told him how she felt. For all she knew he only liked her as a friend.

Heather slowly backed away from the door before turning and sprinting in the direction of Zyon’s house.

“Zyon!” She shouted near his open window. “We need to talk.”

Zyon who was tired from the combat practice today was stretching his muscles when he heard Heather shout outside. He peered through the window and gave his friend a curious look. “Well come on up then.” Zyon said.

Heather rushed into the house and up the stairs. She was a little out of breath but pushed open the bedroom door. Now Zyon looked a bit worried. “Heather what is wrong?”

Heather grabbed Zyon’s shoulders. “Our parents are planning our wedding.” She said and looked him straight in the eye.

“Wait what?!” Zyon asked surprised.

“Your parents and my parents are in my house planning our marriage. They want our two houses to join.” Heather explained as she caught her breath.

“And you don’t want that?” Zyon asked as his heart started breaking. He knew it. Heather could do so much better.

“What?!” Heather asked shocked. “Don’t say that!” She nearly shouted before swatting Zyon in the chest. “I…. I…. really like you but you probably only like me as a friend. You could have any girl in the village.”

“You like me.” Zyon whispered breathlessly like all his wildest dreams had come true. He took Heather’s hand and caressed it. “Never ever think that I wouldn’t like you more than a friend. I like you as more. I might even love you. To me there can be no other woman.”

Heather’s eyes shone with tears of happiness and she proceeded to hug Zyon. Zyon blushed at the contact but hugged Heather back. “Do you think our parents are right and that we should get married?” She then asked.

“I do think we should get married, and I definitely plan on proposing, but not right now.” Zyon stated as he looked into Heather’s beautiful eyes. “We just confessed to each other. I think we should wait and get to know each other romantically first.”

Heather nodded and then she thought of something. “What if we run away for a while. We leave a message for our parents so that they won’t worry, while we get to know each other better.”

“I..I like that idea.” Zyon mumbled as he still held Heather close. Heather nodded and smiled before giving Zyon a peck on the cheek. She giggles as she noticed his cheeks heating up.

“I must be going now before my parents wonder where I wandered off too.” She said as she stepped back from him. “We’ll talk tomorrow alright.” She said and gave him a smile before heading back home.

Zyon went to bed that night feeling like he was drifting on clouds. The girl he liked, liked him back. He was woken up with a jolt when he heard screaming coming from outside. He immediately stepped into his boots and peered out the window. His eyes widened when he saw that the village was under attack.

Zyon quickly grabbed his sword and headed outside into the fray. The sun was barely peeking from the horizon and he could see that the village was being overrun.

“My baby” Zyon heard and he quickly walked to the side of the house to find his mother bleeding.

“Mother, hang in there, it will be alright.” Zyon quickly said as he tried to bind her wound.

“I’m sorry baby.” His mother whispered. “Go, go find Heather and get off the island. It’s the Berserkers.” She whispered and looked at her son with loving eyes before taking her last breath.

“I’m sorry momma.” Zyon said as tears began to spill. He gently closed her eyes and then turned to the chaos that was unfolding. He took a deep breath before charging into battle. He had to find the woman he loved.

Heather had also awoken to the screams of her parents. When she made it downstairs, axe in hand, she saw that the house was ablaze. She gasped as the bodies of her parents were strewn over the floor and backed away as the flames made their way up. Retreating back into her bedroom she opened up her window. Taking a deep breath she leapt out of it and rolled onto the ground.

“Arg” Heather groaned as she had fallen on a sharp stone. She sat up and looked at her knee which was now bleeding. Her scream however attracted the attention of two enemies. The noticed Heather and charged at her. Heather managed to seriously injure one with her axe while kicking the other in the groin before knocking him out.

“Berserkers” She whispered as she recognized the insignia on the shields. She grunted as she limped, axe ready to strike. She hoped that Zyon was alright. For now she had to fight her way through and defend her village.

The fighting continued on for hours. Heather had defeated her fair share of Berserkers but she had also acquired more injuries. She held her side trying to stop the flow of blood when she heard a scream of pure fear. Stealing her resolve she ran straight for it. What she found made her sick. Four Berserkers had killed the women who had been defending six children. Those big brawny men were now advancing on said children who were huddled together and crying.

One of the girls had a defiant look in her eyes and grabbed a spear which lay on the ground. “Stay back!” the girl shouted as she jabbed the spear in the men’s direction. “L..Leave us alone!!”

“Oh look. One of them wants to play with the big boys.” One of the Berserkers laughed. “Let’s show her what happens.”

The men were advancing on the children when Heather called out “Leave them alone you TROLLS!!” They turned and grinned when they spotted Heather.

“Well this is a surprise.” One of them happily muttered. “We’ll have fun killing this one won’t we boys.”

Heather readied her axe and prepared for the assault when she heard a familiar voice. “Stay away from her you brutes!!” Heather then smiled when she saw Zyon approach with sword drawn as he rushed the startled Berserkers. “Heather protect the children!” Zyon shouted as he parried a blow.

Heather nodded and quickly made her way over to the cowering children. “Stay behind me.” She said to them. The girl who was holding the spear nodded and rallied the others. Heather watched as Zyon had dispatched two of the Berserkers already. She gasped when one surprised him and slashed at his back, but that wasn’t enough to stop him. He grunted but stood up and faced the remaining two. The battle was intense as the Berserkers tried to avenge their fallen comrade but Zyon eventually won. He wheezed as he hunched forward on his sword. The pain from the cut on his back was immense. Heather ran towards him and carefully hugged him before ripping part of her night gown to use as a bandage. She had already used some strips to stop her bleeding and Zyon blushed a bit as more of her thighs were exposed.

“What is this?!” A voice suddenly called out. It was followed my maniacal laughter. Heather looked up and saw that they were being surrounded by Berserkers.

One stepped out of the circle and looked at them dismissively. “How can my mighty warriors fall to that?!” He asked gesturing to the hunched over Zyon. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Who...Who are you?!” Heather asked as she and Zyon readied their weapons.

“Dagur, Dagur the Deranged.” The man introduced. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“Why did you attack our village?!” Heather now screamed as tears began streaming from her eyes. All the pent up stress and the carnage that she had seen were beginning to be too much for her. “WHY?!”

“Because I felt like it.” Dagur said and shrugged.

“THAT’S ALL?!” Heather yelled as she charged at the man, but she was flung back by a kick to her stomach.

“Well I am deranged.” Dagur cackled.

“You will pay for this.” Zyon hissed as he stood straight and faced Dagur. He charged but Dagur sliced at him with his daggers forcing him to take a defensive step back. The next thing he knew Dagur had started throwing Daggers and one hit Zyon in the leg.

Zyon was brought down to one knee as a dagger was pressed to his throat. “Well this was anticlimactic.” Dagur said as he prepared to slice open Zyon’s neck.

Heather was crying and was about to beg for his life when a familiar sound pierced the sky. Shouts of ‘Night Fury get down!’ were yelled by the Berserkers as ship after ship was being blown up.

“MY ARMADA!!” Dagur shouted and looked to the sky which was now streaked with the colors of dawn. His eyes widened when he saw not one but three Night Furies zooming around blasting his ships to smithereens.

The Night Furies vanished into the clouds again and suddenly a ‘thud’ could be heard from behind the Berserkers. Dagur looked over his shoulders and blanched. Standing behind him and his men stood a gigantic black dragon who could have easily have been larger than three Monstrous Nightmares. It’s maw was opened and it let out a frightful roar before the dragon began charging his blast.

“RETREAT!” Dagur shouted, remembering the legend of the Night Fury, as and his men scattered towards the beaches. The began boarding whatever ship was still afloat and departed from the island.

Heather, Zyon and the children were in awe of the big dragon. Heather remembered what Hiccup had taught her stood up and threw down her axe. She raised her hands in front of her to show the dragon that she was unarmed.

“Heather what are you doing?” Zyon nervously asked.

“Relax Zyon.” Heather said as she carefully walked up to the Night Fury. The dragon growled at her when she stopped in front of him and extended her arm while looking away.

The Night Fury was about to ignore the human and leave when he smelled a scent that he thought he never would again. Turning back to the human, he sniffed her as she kept her hand extended. The dragon now knew for sure. He could smell faint traces of his son, Shade, who he thought was lost to them forever.

The Night Fury bowed his head and let the human touch his snout. Heather looked up at the contact and smiled. Two roars suddenly filled the area as the other two Night Furies descended.

The two dragons were smaller than the one before Heather. She took a quick glance at them. The smallest was about the same size as Toothless, while the other was about have the size of the one touching her hand. The two dragons growled threateningly at Heather before a noise from the large one silenced them. The large Night Fury took a step back and turned to the other two. To Heather it was looking like they were having a conversation.

:: _**Love, why do you stop us?**_ ::

:: _**Yes father. Why?** _ ::

:: _**These humans are no threat to us and I caught a whiff of Shade’s scent on this one.**_ ::

:: _ **Shade!**_ :: The smallest Night Fury exclaimed. :: _**So brother is alive!** _ ::

:: _ **So it would seem Twilight.**_ :: Her father answered. :: _ **I wonder if these humans could lead us to him.** _ ::

:: _**Axel darling maybe you should first try to appear non threatening to them.**_ :: His mate suggested as she pointed with her tail towards the cowering children. :: _**They are but hatchlings.** _ ::

:: _**What would you have me do Sigurn? Act like a cat?** _ :: Axel asked sarcastically.

Sigurn rolled her eyes before roaring something at her mate. Heather had taken a step back when the dragons began roaring at each other and it was Zyon, still clutching his weapon if he needed to defend Heather or the children, who observed the bizarre interaction. “Wife is wife.” He whispered to himself as he saw the large dragon jump back when the smaller one roared. “No matter what species.”

:: _ **Father, that human looks weird.**_ :: Twilight commented. :: _**He has skin as dark as ours.**_ :: She got curious and slowly started walking towards the weird human.

Zyon flinched as the dragon drew nearer. “Relax Zyon. Do what I did. Throw away your weapon so you do not appear as a threat to them.” heather advised. Zyon took a deep breath before throwing down his sword. “Now reach out and turn your head away.” Heather instructed. Zyon did as he was told and he could soon feel the snout of the dragon press against his hand. He turned to look at the smallest Night Fury in awe.

:: _**Father I like this human!** _ :: Twilight exclaimed as she butted his hand for more attention.

The children seeing how docile the dragon was being hesitantly approached. The girl who held the spear threw it down and looked up in awe at the giant dragon. The smaller one roared something to the biggest before the large dragon bent down in front of the girl. With resignation the large dragon rolled onto his side as he let the little humans pet him while his mate let out a dragonic chuckle.

:: _**See sweetheart. This isn’t so bad right.**_ :: Sigurn commented in mirth.

Axel huffed before he suddenly exclaimed :: _**Ah that’s the spot!**_ :: as the hatchlings started scratching him.

“I think we should ask them to fly us to Berk.” Heather told Zyon. “I’m sure the Berkians, especially Hiccup, would love to see more Night Furies.”

“Did you just say fly us to Berk?” Zyon asked shocked.

“Why yes.” Heather chuckled. She then looked around sadly at what once was their beautiful village. “We should send them off to Valhalla before we leave.” Heather stated sadly. She looked to the kids who were happily playing with the dragons, their worries and fears momentarily forgotten. “Let them play. We shall do this ourselves.”

Zyon nodded and went to look for any ships which were still sea worthy. He found several small fishing vessels and three larger longboats. He and Heather began dragging the dead to the boats before covering them with a blanket and offerings to the gods. The dragons had caught onto what was happening and kept the children busy. Once all the dead were placed on the boats it was time to say farewell.

The children began to sniff as they approached the boats which were being drifted off to sea. “May the Valkyries lead these brave souls to Valhalla.” Heather said before she and Zyon fired the arrows at the ships. “May songs of their bravery be forever sung.” Zyon added as the last ship caught fire.

He and Heather turned to the three dragons who had joined them. Heather stepped forward and asked “Can you take us to Berk?” before adding “There is another Night Fury there. You might get along.”

Axel looked at his mate :: _ **Did I hear correctly. This human said that there was one of our kind at this place called Berk.** _ ::

:: _**It could very well be Shade dear.** _ :: Sigurn stated. :: _**It wouldn’t hurt to bring these humans to that place.** _ ::

Axel thought for a bit before nodding and the dragons offered them a ride on their backs.

Heather looked at the children who survived the raid. She recognized Marria, the 12 year old who stood up to the Berserkers, Sapphire and Asger who were also the same age. The would have started weapons training next month. Amelia and Chase were 11 years old and were known for their mischief and Leo was the 10 year old cousin of Sapphire.

Heather placed three of the children in front of her so that they wouldn’t fall off during the flight and Zyon did the same. Soon the Night Furies were streaking through the sky as Heather pointed them in the direction of Berk.

The flight took almost two hours. Heather smiled when she saw the island come into view and pointed it out to the children who cheered.

:: _ **That appears to be the place father.**_ :: Twilight commented as she watched the hatchlings with amusement.

They flew closer and the Night Furies stared down in wonder. :: _**A human nest with dragons crawling around.** _ :: Sigurn remarked as she saw different types of dragons resting on the buildings or flying about. :: _ **It looks like the humans have noticed us.**_ :: She remarked as she saw some pointing at them.

:: _**Well at least we aren’t being shot at.**_ :: Axel commented before he flew towards to big open square to land.

Those from Berk watched the Night Furies in awe. They had never seen one so big before. Mulch and Bucket both ran to the Chief’s house to tell him and his son the news.

Heather and Zyon dismounted from the dragons before helping the children. It was then that she caught sight of Hiccup, Toothless and the Chief approaching.

“Hiccup!” Heather greeted and had to stifle a laugh when Hiccup stopped mid-wave to stare gob smacked at the Night Furies.  
Toothless let out a happy warble as he recognized his family. He ran up to them and nuzzled them.

:: _**Shade!** _ :: Sigurn said as she proceeded to lick her son.

:: _**We thought we lost you.**_ :: Axel said as he gave Toothless a nuzzle.

Twilight was the most energetic. She jumped on Toothless who then let out a warble of resignation.

“Toothless you know them?” Hiccup asked as he watched the exchange. Toothless bobbed his head in affirmation.

:: _ **Mother, Father, and yes you too sister. It is good to see you again.**_ :: Toothless said as he extricated himself from under Twilight.

:: _**Shade sweetie. You’ve been here the whole time?**_ :: His mother asked.

:: _ **I was taken prisoner by the Red Queen.** _ :: Toothless explained :: _**It was the human over there who freed me from her control. It cost me my tailfin but he helped me fly again. Here on this island they call me Toothless.**_ :: Toothless now said and indicated to his prosthetic. He also slapped Twilight with his tail when she laughed at his new name. :: _**Together we defeated the Red Queen and freed the dragons you now see here.** _ ::

:: _ **Well now you can come home. Your nest mates miss you.**_ :: His father stated but Toothless gave him a sad look.

:: _ **I am sorry father but I wish to remain here.** _ :: Toothless crooned. :: _**I have found my own nest that I wish to protect and I shall not abandon my brother.**_ ::

:: _ **Brother?** _ :: Axel asked curiously and Toothless trotted up to Hiccup and nuzzled him. Hiccup now caught on as he was watching the exchange.

“Toothless are they your family?” Hiccup asked and Toothless bobbed his head. “That’s great bud!!” Hiccup exclaimed before giving Toothless a hug.

Twilight smiled at the exchange between dragon and human before she declared :: _ **Well if this human is your brother than he is my brother as well!** _ :: She then trotted up to Hiccup and gave him a few big licks before sitting on him. Toothless merely rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics.

“Toothless a little help here!” Hiccup gasped as he tried to extricate himself.

:: _**What strange humans.** _ :: Sigurn commented. :: _ **May we stay here to catch up with you then?** _ ::

:: _**Of course mother.**_ :: Toothless said. :: _**These humans welcome all dragons.** _ ::

Axel trotted up to his daughter who was still sitting on Hiccup. She got off of him with a pout and Axel picked Hiccup up by his collar, helping him stand up, before sniffing him. He warbled towards Hiccup :: _**If Shade considers you a brother then you are welcome as my son.**_ :: before lavishing him with licks.

“Oh my Thor!” Hiccup shouted between licks. “This stuff doesn’t come off.”

:: **Father!!** :: Toothless shrieked. :: _**Don’t embarrass me in front of Hiccup!!**_ ::

The villagers all laughed at what was happening to Hiccup and how Toothless was acting. Stoick facepalmed at the scene while Gobber whispered to him “This could only happen to Hiccup.”

“Aye” Stoick agreed. Axel eventually stopped licking Hiccup and the three Night Furies followed Toothless to the Chief’s house. They would sleep outside of it after they caught up with their long lost son.

Meanwhile Heather and Zyon had explained what had happened on their island. Stoick offered them lodging until they decided what to do.

In the coming days the Berkians would discover that the large Night Fury was a leader amongst dragons. The other dragon species bowed to him and Fishlegs theorized that he might be an alpha species.

After much prodding Sigurn had convinced Toothless they he and Hiccup should visit their nest.

Heather and Zyon had decided not to stay on Berk. They had decided to go with the Night Furies to their nest and from there make a new life for themselves. The children who in the coming days had begun to see Heather and Zyon as parents were adamant that they travel with them.

So it was on a sunny afternoon that Hiccup and Toothless along with Heather, Zyon and the children traveled to Toothless’ old home for a new adventure.

\---The End---


End file.
